Honorless
by KingChaser
Summary: When a warden, and orochi's paths cross blades the two find themselves with a choice. Die for honor or abandon it and live.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Myre, Northern Coast_

The myre was no place for mercy. Blood, and sweat fell down the berserker's face as he his gaze skimmed over the ancient swamp before him. His breath was ragged from running and he could've sworn anyone can hear the thuds of his heart. In the dying twilight of the myre, the shadows seemed to take forms of their own. He was all that remained of his raid, everyone having perished one by one. He'd join them eventually but not like this. Not being hunted like some animal.

" _Come out and face me cowards!"_ The berserker shouted into the forest knowing full well the hunters could hear them.

The berserker whipped around to the sound of movement, only to be disappointed by the fluttering of a bird scared by his shouting. The searing pain appeared from nowhere, spreading like a wildfire. Choking on blood, the arrow's shaft was lodge firmly into his neck as the viking fell to the ground for his last moments of life.

"Nice shot", Ayano's soft voice spoke as the orochi besides her lowered the yumi. The orochi and nobushi stood on an crop above the invader, somewhat concealed by the swamp's foliage.

"I hope that's the last of them. I'm running out of arrows", Kaida told her shouldering the bow. The orochi stood the same height as the nobushi, donning the black and gold colors on her armor, a stark contrast to the nobushi's rose colored robes. By their voices it was clear the nobushi was much older, and by her armor it was clear she was also much more experienced in battle.

"I don't like this. They've been arriving in bigger numbers each time. It's only a matter of time before they arrive in numbers we'll have problems with.", Kaida told her leading them down a slight path away from the body. The swamp could take his body for all she cared. Let it serve as a warning for those who walked on their territory.

"Then the daimyo, and his generals can take care of that. We're simple low ranking retainers of the Saito clan. It's not our job to worry about that", Ayano assured her waving it off. "For now. I'll get my clan back one day and show you whos a low ranking retainer", Kaida replied jokingly feeling the nobushi roll her eyes through her mask.

"You're lucky we're friends. I have orders to kill you when you say things like that", The nobushi retorted with a chuckle as the thick swamp gave way to a small river. An empty fisherman's cabin sat on the edge of the water, a small boat tied to it.

"But you won't cause then you'd be bored not having someone to watch over all day", Kaida reminded her, as she began to untie the boat from the wharf. The nobushi had been Kaida's personal guard ever since their daimyo, Ishi, had finally decided to let the orochi go outside the fortress. The Saito couldn't afford to lose their only bargaining chip over the Okumura afterall. Her family had suffered a crushing defeat by the Saito clan when Kaida had been a child. In exchange for letting the Okumura kept some power, their only heir had to live with the Saito clan as a retainer. She'd been so young then Kaida could scarcely recall what her former home looked like now but she would return home oneday. No matter what.

 _Ashfield, Close to the Valkenheim Border_

Alban stood atop the castle's walls watching the flickering lights of the courtyard below. By morning the army would be moving towards the myre as on direct orders from Apollyon. Apparently Alban and his armies were no longer needed in the Northern lands. Apollyon needed their blades somewhere else.

As a warden of the north he stood for honor, for peace, and protector of the innocent so he often wondered why he wore Blackstone's colors. But the ability to change his choice had long ended the day he took the pledge.

"Hey pup! Are you just going to be up here all day staring or you going to join us for a drink?" The conqueror asked breaking the Warden from his thoughts. Gaheris stood a few feet away from the warden clad in the typical armor of a black stone conqueror. Alban had first met the man when he took over Gaheris's castle and they'd hit it off with a rather not so friendly battle. Alban had won, but Gaheris still refused to call him anything but pup. Why he did so was a mystery to the warden since they were close to the same age.

"Perhaps later. There's still a lot that needs to be done", Alban replied and the other man snorted in reply.

"No, you need a drink. You're going to become as crusty as old Cenwulf if you keep thinking about the past", Gaheris joked leaning against the stone wall beside the warden.

"I highly doubt that my friend. It would take a lot of years of brooding, and sulking to get to that level", Alban replied crossing his arms, "Besides I'm not older than most the castles in Ashfield."

"Then prove it, and come down with the men. It'd be good for morale if their captain joined them once in a while. Show them there's a human inside that armor", He edged on but the warden shook his head in refusal. Alban just couldn't bring himself to go down their right then, and enjoy himself for a bit. Grief still ate away bitterly at him these days.

The warden was taken by surprise when the conqueror hit him with the shield rather forcefully but the warden still stayed on his feet.

"What the! Why;d you do that"

"Come on. I win you come down, and if I lose you're still coming down", Gaheris challenged swinging the spiked weapon in his hand.

A smile crept under the warden's helmet as he brought his long sword up to a dueling stance. Underneath it all Gaheris was a good man, and dear friend but never learnt his lesson."At least I can enjoy beating you as always", Alban told the conqueror before stepping forward to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The plan would not work. Kaida stood amidst the ramparts of the fortress as the battle commenced. Her daimyo's plan might have worked for a large viking's raid, but did not calculate in the unexpected legion knocking at their door. The foot of the wall below her was little more than the grounds of a massacre currently. The knight's calvary were almost unstoppable, plus the vikings had decided to take advantage of the battle by flanking from the sea.

She knew better to keep a third of the troops back in reserve for the upcoming assaults, and play defensively instead of an outright assault on the attacking forces. But the bastard of a daimyo refused to listen to reason blinded by past victories. Now they would all suffer the consequences.

"They'll be through the gates by nightfall. We'll be lucky to make it to dawn", Kaida told Ayano tearing her gaze away from below. "There has to be something we can do to help!" Ayano told her following the orochi towards the inner part of the castle.

"The two of us could make no difference in this battle. The damage has already been done. It'd simply be a death wish to go down there now", Kaida explained to the Nobushi who followed close behind, "but I won't be joining the dead today."

"What are you suggesting! That we run while our home falls!" Ayano yelled at her, Kaida quickly glancing away to make sure no one had paid attention to the nobushi's outburst.

"I'm not dying for a bastard daimyo", Kaida told her as they descended the stairs. The enemy had already broken in through the outermost walls of the fortress. The blue and red colors of the legion were everywhere. This legion had been one of the bordering kingdoms the samurai had clashed with many times already.

"Good luck then. I will not leave this place", Ayano spat at her. For a moment Kaida thought the nobushi might attack her, tensing up nervously. They stood there glaring daggers at each other for nearly a minute before she finally broke the awkward still.

"It'd be nice not to have some puppy following me for a change", She half laughed waving a small farewell to the woman she had known for so long. It felt strange like sorrow and happiness to finally say that. Kaida had often hated Ayano for what she represented but she'd been a dear friend when needed. Almost like a mother odd enough. She turned away from the nobushi facing the battlefield before them.

"You're going back to the Okumura aren't you?" Ayano asked the orochi quickly before she could leave. Kaida nodded deciding it didn't matter whether the nobushi knew or not. She doubted the woman would make it past the night.

"I'm finally going home and nothing is going to stop me", Kaida admitted and was surprised when the nobushi threw her the small kanto attached to her belt. "You'll need it more than me then."

She wanted to ask Ayano to come with her but it'd be a hopeless question. Kaida knew her enough the nobushi would not leave the fortress and her family. Though the nobushi rarely spoke about them Kaida knew she had two son who were foot soldiers. She felt sorry for the woman.

She didn't say anything else before running off. Time was of the essence here, if she wanted to make it out alive.

Ayano lost sight of the orochi soon afterwards. By then the battle had reached the upper ramparts. It couldn't be called much of a battle though. Ishi's main forces had been decimated already in less than one afternoon. Most on the walls were foot soldiers or archers who didn't stand a chance against enemies like wardens or raiders. But still she couldn't help but hope.

The blade of her naginata met flesh as the lawbringer pursued her up the stairs. There was a cry of pain frpm the armored giant as blood seeped from the gash. She kept slashing at the weak points in his armor, side stepping his slow attacks.

Maybe. Just Maybe.

She blocked an attack from overhead, the force of the blow rattling her bones. The lawbringer let out an angry cry as he suddenly swung the end of his poleaxe upwards. The pointed tip lodged itself into her stomach, and she let out a cry of pain. She stumbled backwards lowering her weapon slightly as she felt the warm liquid flowing from the wound. The lawbringer shouted something in latin, and she replied with her own insult narrowly dodging another swing from the left. The nobushi had been so focused on the enemy in front of her, she hadn't noticed the conqueror from behind. All it took was a single blow from that crushing flail to end her last stand. The weapon slid out of her hand as she hit the floor the side of her head feeling warm and numb. Though she could not see, she still had enough sense to know she was dying.

She took comfort in the fact she'd see her two sons again in the next life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Several Months Later, Myre Border_

"People are the same. No matter where you go. They all want to live"

Alban felt a sickening twist in his stomach as the executions carried on well through the late evening. The courtyard had become a makeshift executioner's playground, the blood thick on the stone. The legion barely had enough to feed themselves, there had been no way they could feed prisoners of war. At least that's what he told himself.

"Fine work on the battlefield Alban", Cenwulf spoke. The lawbringer approached from the directions of the ruined castle. Another small lord who had rebelled against the blackstone legion but ultimately failed.

"As well as you", Alban replied turning away from the execution yard. Cenwulf was taller than any lawbringer he had seen, and much more dangerous. Alban believed him when he had once told him, it took skill and luck to live to an old age.

"I received orders from our warlord. She wants us to round up the rest of the renegade legions on the border", Cenwulf explained leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"Doesn't sound too hard. Siege a few castles, maybe work something out beforehand", Alban replied.

"Now you're starting to sound like a diplomat. We're not diplomats Alban. There's no such things as peaceful talks", Cenwulf sighed somewhat disappointed. Alban had grown up quite a bit since the he'd come into the Lawbringer service but Cenwulf had yet to be able to knock some sense into the boy. Peace did not exist in their world. It was that simple.

"Its no use arguing with you", Alban groaned crossing his arms. The old man was as stubborn as they came. It'd be easier to move a mountain.

"Lysa would've agreed with me", Cenwulf added. The words felt like a jab through the heart as the painful memories flooded back.

"Why would you bring her up!" Alban snapped back trying to hold off the angry tone in his voice. Lysa, a fellow warden. Beautiful as the day, and too kind for this world. It hurt to think about how she was buried in the ground rotting away in some battlefield.

"Easy boy. I'm only speaking the truth here", Cenwulf reminded him with a soft tone then added, "You'll see her soon enough if you keep skipping your practices like you have." The lawbringer suddenly handed the man a small rolled up letter. Embroidered with the Black Stone's seal he could see it had already been opened.

"Scouts reported a castle just a days ride of here. Its unoccupied cause the current inhabitants are on a small crusade through Samurai territory", Cenwulf explained as Alban gingerly took the fragile parchment. "And you want me to take it over?"

"Take a quarter of our forces, it shouldn't be hard to capture an empty castle. It's too good of a position to leave abandoned, but its out of the way. Just take it, and hold it till I say so."

"Castle babysitting. My favorite job in the world", Alban replied rolling his eyes, "Consider it done gramps."

 _Two Days later_

The Conqueror drove his shield into the opposing Kensei's body sending him off the wall. "Gaheris take the gate house!" Alban yelled from afar. The warden was desperately trying to defend the ladder.

Damn the scouts. They had all been wrong. Castle Bleachwood hadn't been empty like they expected, there was a whole damn army waiting them! But it wasn't knights who controlled the walls, the samurai seemed to have had the same idea as Cenwulf with the castle.

Gaheris gave a quick nod running towards the wall controls on the wall. It was heavily barricaded with a narrow path for the engineers to get to the controls but there were no men outside the barricades. Gaheris thought nothing of it, striding towards the small entrance as the nail bomb exploded with a vicious sound.

The warden let out a cry of anger, and exhaustion as he swung his sword against the shinobi's limb. The samurai screamed something in Japanese but was soon cut off by the slice of warden's blade. Alban was exhausted. The small force Cenwulf had given him was nowhere near enough for this despite there being the small number of forces within the castle. Whoever the samurai's leader was clever. They knew exactly the type of tactics used for siege, and somehow countered it. Even more reason they had to go.

As soon as he heard the small explosion Alban turned his head away from the oncoming forces towards Galheris's direction. The conqueror laid on the ground in a puddle of blood.

For a moment he saw the warden's body in the snow half torn apart by the crows. Lysa...

"Gaheris!" Alban shouted moving towards the conqueror. Bad decision. Too late. He felt the club hit him square across the back, knocking the breath out of his lungs. An instant later the world was pitch black.


End file.
